


vulnerability

by HelmetParty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: <-- which are present and sometimes dont make sense, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Painful Sex, Prostate Milking, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Video Game Mechanics, Violent Sex, but author tries her best to rationalize them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Jake would never admit he wanted to be touched. Myer's doesn't ask.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Kudos: 167





	vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Did you miss me?

All of it was a complex defense mechanism. All of it. From the anger to the cold and unfriendly demeanor, to the played annoyance at conversation aimed at or involving him, to the adversity to being touched. It was all just a smoke screen, and God was it both too thin and a million times too thick at the same time.

There are days when keeping the walls up gets exhausting. That, nowadays, seems to be everyday. No matter how prolonged the rest, he never felt energized anymore. That was to be expected, considering everyday he was fighting for his life tooth and nail, dying every now and then when he got caught up in it all. That in and of itself was exhausting, but in a place where he no longer had a place to hide, the walls needed to be built around the clock. So there was that, too. Somewhere in his subconscious, a tiny and weak voice called out for him to rest, to let down the walls and seek help, after all there were people willing to give it. Claudette was soft and kind, a true beacon of light in the darkest of nights, her soft voice cooing positivity and wise helpfulness to anyone and everyone. There was Jane, who was less of a light and more of a rock, keeping her head and working to help even in the toughest trials, giving those around her the strength to continue. Even Dwight, who was ever-so handsy with Jake, offering everything and anything, disproportionately to him and only him, seemingly. But nevertheless, his experiences tell him otherwise. Somewhere he knew these people only wanted something for themselves. Or, in the slim chance they truly didn't, he would only bother them. It was that simple.

He works quietly on a generator, alone. His toolbox sits next to him, his only companion, a shoddy brown and rusted one at that. He didn't want to waste his better toolboxes, out of the few he had left, having a bad feeling about this trial in particular. He hadn't gotten good sleep lately, and if he was to die, he didn't want to leave behind something he was going to truly miss. Besides, something was better than nothing. Though it was nearly trash, it still helped to speed up the process, at least a bit. He keeps a watchful eye out, checking around him every couple of seconds. He was more careful about that now; too many times he had been too focused on the task at hand and a nearly invisible Wraith was able to sneak up and grab him right where he was crouched. Though he was tough, one thing he couldn't stand was being jump-scared. It wasn't good for his heart. If he was going to die, he wanted to see it coming, at the very least.

Despite this, he still loses track of time. One pop, then another, then another, and another. He hears the generators pop from across the area, having not come into direct contact with his trial mates yet. He heard the screams of Meg, who was placed on a hook by someone who narrowly evaded his vision. He was considering getting her before Dwight came and and swooped her up and off. Whoever the killer was, it looks like they were busy with the others, and doing a terrible job while they were at it. Jake sneaks from sight and makes his way to the final generator. He sets his empty toolbox on the ground and begins to work, resting easier now that whoever the killer was, they seemed like they were the ones having a bad day. He idly wonders if bringing a better toolbox was the better move.

He doesn't get to finish the generator before the machinery sprung to life suddenly, sending Jake to wince. Someone had finished the final generator somewhere else, then. He quickly grabs his toolbox and goes to run for the gate, before instantly hearing the scream of Dwight from somewhere nearby.

Fuck. He could have a lit totem somewhere.

Silently he wades through the area. Almost instantly he comes across an exit gate, wherein which Meg had already begun to open it. Beside her was Claudette, who looked to the right, angling to see something out of his vision. He stands and waits there for a moment, looking to make sure they got out alright, and if Dwight was following. It could be he was simply hit, not downed, but he wanted to make sure before he did anything.

The red alarm of the exit gate blared to life and the huge metal doors creaked open. With a burst of speed, Claudette sprints forward out of sight, and is quickly ushered into the gate by Meg. Claudette put an arm around Dwight who was, as he suspected, only injured. As they rush into the safety of the exit gates, Meg catches a glimpse of Jake, and motions for him to follow. Idly, he gives a thumbs up and nods. She nods in return, and follows the two through the gate. As he turns to leave, he catches a glimpse of a tall, looming shape, brandishing a knife and attempting to lunge at one of them, to which he does not succeed; it was Myers, who had just chased the three of them out, unsuccessfully killing not a single one of them.

It made Jake smile.

He turns to the other direction of which he came. It would be easy to find the hatch now, or look for the other gate, perhaps. He had no totem, no offering, nothing to get him down in a single move. He was essentially out already, and thus, wishes he had indeed brought a better toolbox. Now he had time to destroy all of the totems left and get out with his body in tact with a few extra blood points.

He walks quietly through the trial area, a newfound courage bubbling up in his stomach. As he walks the trial, he sees a white flash out of the corner of his eye and, upon inspection, a totem pile, located in a corner behind a stack of cars. He doesn't bother to look around before going towards it, dropping to his knees and disassembling it.

He finishes happily knowing he just received a bonus from the same Entity trying to kill him. As he stands to his feet, he idly wonders how many are left, and if his fellow trial-mates managed to get any, or if there were four sets left.

As he turns, instantly he walks into something. Without warning, he grunts and falls back, nearly hitting his head against the wall behind him. He opens his eyes, and suddenly wished he hadn't. Standing above him a mere meter away was Myers, his knife at his hip, held with a strong hand, an angry hand. Though he wasn't going to be able to kill Jake, no, not by the rules allotted even in this insane world, he had never just...stood there and watched, no, not like this.

Jake swerves instantly, and he hooks to the right to book it for the gate that he had seen opened. Myers catches him with ease and, with a disgruntled gasp, forced Jake against the cold wall.

There is a moment where he's unsure of what happened; the shock of the sudden hands on him, the coldness of the air which hitched in his lungs startled him. He was used to, on many occasions, being brutalized or otherwise stabbed by the man that now held him against that wall, but never had he ever had something like this happen. Usually, he would just pick you up by your neck and have you then and there, then toss you to the ground like a plaything; he was simple like that. It takes Jake a moment to process what was happening, and to process that something laid against his backside, something that wasn't normal, not at all.

Myers _had_ to be frustrated. He had just lost, _again_ , and the last time he lost was to his own sister, who had stabbed him in the back with a piece of glass, securing her escape once again. He was on a steady loss streak. Normal people could take out their anger in normal ways, such as through art, writing, even working out. But Myers was not normal, nor was this a normal place in a normal world. From what Jake had heard about Myers, he was simply simple - he felt things, he did them, and most of the time, that was killing. But every man had other things he felt other than violence. Jake had other things he felt other than fear and sadness. And in that moment, Jake could tell that Myers, whose cock was was placed against his rear, was looking for a type of release other than the violence. Well, at least murderous violence.

" _Stop_ ," Jake says instantly, though nothing had happened. Myers drops his knife. Jake angles his head back to look, but is met with Myers' rough hand forcing him back against the wall.

There is silence, save for the sound of a zipper being undone - it clicks in Jake's mind that this man was going to waste no time. It felt unreal how quickly things had come to this, how quickly he was placed in a situation wherein which he was at such a large disadvantage. Silently, he wonders if the Entity had placed the totem for this exact reason, and like a rat attracted to poison, he had fell right into its trap.

Myers' cock was huge. It slipped between his clothed thighs, and Jake looked down and saw it. Only half of it fit between his thighs, the other half cold in the air, visibly throbbing with veins and a tinted head. Jake inhaled sharply and muttered "f-fuck", biting his bottom lip. This was _wrong_ , so wrong, and despite it all, he wanted desperately to _run_. But at the same time the situation escalated quickly, his body did, as well; and he didn't want anyone to know he was sick in this way. He didn't want someone to see him desperate and lewd; there was a lost innocence in that. There was familiarity here. He can't pinpoint it, but he knows its sick and its wrong, but God help him he craved it. Somewhere in the depths of his psyche he felt like this was a cosmic replay, a moment of historical repeat, however, this time he wasn't going to say no. But like the last time, a time of which he cannot remember, it's going to happen anyway.

A strong hand reaches down and grabs Jake's waist, pulling impatiently at his pants, tugging them down with force. Jake's breath hitches, and he squirms underneath the forceful grip of the much larger being. " _No_!" he gasps, trying to wiggle away unconsciously. "Oh fuck, please, please don't," he whines weakly, tears already begging to form at his eyes. He feels himself shrink underneath the power of The Shape. He had no options, but still, his body betrayed him and was going to fight and kick anyway. It was pitiful, a pathetic display, and Jake felt weak. He _hated_ feeling weak. Myers wastes no time, Jake's pants being forced down just to his thighs. 

He truly didn't know much about sex; he had never had it, never even kissed someone before. He was jumpy at the idea, back in his real, normal life anyway, but he did know sex took a lot more preparation and finessing than what movies would show. There was no cleaning (not that they ate - somehow, they lived without food and water), no lube, no preparation of _any_ kind. If Myers were to do this, it was going to hurt, and it was probably going to hurt pretty bad. And, from what he could see, Myers wasn't normal-sized. Jake himself was only about six inches or so, give or take (probably take). Myers was at the very least double that. Taking a virgin and forcing a massive cock into them was an idea that would frighten anyone given the circumstances, but yet, his body retained a fearful arousal. At the same time, he felt more fear than the ladder. Though, as his head spinned, he was having trouble differentiating the two.

Myers spreads Jake's legs with ease. Without Myers' stable and strong grip, he probably wouldn't be able to stand on his own. "Stop, wait, w-wait" Jake says with more conviction. "You can't just...its-" Myers pushes his body against the wall. Jake grunts, his hands at head height holding onto the brick of the fence around every trial area, grey fog enveloping the world outside it, which seeped in from the top. With his hands, he spreads Jake's ass, and without wasting a moment, takes his hips back and places the tip of his cock at the exposed hole. "Y-You'll-" Jake starts as he feels Myers thrust forward, having to spread his ass more - "You'll b-break me...!"

His pitiful pleads fall on deaf ears. His hands ball into fists as Myers spread him open, his hole hitting the cold air of the realm, soon to be filled with warmth he had never felt. The tip of Myers' cock pushes in easily, wet with pre-cum already, a natural lubricant. Jake opens his mouth to protest or make noise, but nothing exits. He closes his eyes as the pain begins to hit him, holding onto the wall for dear life, completely at the larger mans mercy; he wasn't going to fight his way out of this, not by force and not by words - there was a reason that this man wasn't on their side. Myers was a killer for a reason - maybe he was simply unable to logically reason what he was doing was wrong, not just their current situation, but in general. Maybe he simply couldn't fight the urge to be violent. Either way, Jake was on the other end of the spectrum, wherein which he knew that there was nothing that was going to stop what was about to happen.

He thrusts in, and in, and in. Jake sucks air through his teeth as his vision blurs with tears, hoping that every last dry thrust was the furthest it could possibly be, only to be agonized to find it was not. There were few things in life that could prepare him for this moment, and he was no longer sure that his status as someone who's never, to his memory, stuck something inside of him, would help even if he had.

After a grueling minute or so of inching in deeper and deeper, Jake feels Myer's hands wrap around his chest, nearly hugging him. His chest laid against Jake's back now, his balls resting against the shape of his rear; finally, he had reached the point of no return. There is a moment of stagnancy, of silence, of no movement what-so ever. Jake can only breathe and listen to the loud, ragged breath of the man that held his life in his hands. His rear throbbed with pain, his legs shaking and nearly giving out, propped only by Myers' strength. Jake felt like nothing, completely weightless in the arms of the other. For a moment, it was almost poetic.

He had became impatient with himself, and thus, Myers began to move. There was a severe lack of kindness as he did so, in and out, rough and quick. He had wasted no time anymore, having used his patience on simply getting that far at all. Though Jake had a will of iron, even he couldn't withstand keeping quiet. The feeling of such a large object inside of him, its mass roughly fucking in and out was something so painful he couldn't ever put it into words. He opens his mouth almost to scream, to beg for help, somebody, _anybody_ , but all that he manages is a pathetic whimper. Myers himself had begun to grunt and groan into his ear as he held Jake tight, as if he were simply a doll of flesh, breeding as if it felt nothing at all. The sensations are almost too much to bear as Jake cried, body feeling nothing but pain and static, but something else, too; there was something, as Myers thrust in and out, that felt good every time. A single spot that, when hit (and dear _God_ was it hit), felt so good that it put all of the pain to the side. His cock jumped up and down, itself leaking precum and throbbing as it was neglected, so close to cumming that only a touch would send him over the edge.

He didn't have time. As Myers thrust in and out, Jake felt the pressure in his groin build up and release. Myers hit that spot over and over again, and Jake's vision blanks as he cums, unsure of whether or not he just moaned. His legs threaten to give out but Myers continues to hold steadfast, and even though he had just cum, it didn't stop him. Jake's mouth hangs agape as Myers quickens, gripping Jake's breasts through his jacket, so sensitive he felt as if he was going to pass out. He wasn't sure if it was only a minute or ten, but however long they had stood in that corner, Myers himself was reaching his own end. With a grunt, Myers stops his violent thrusting and holds himself deep inside of the smaller man, and instantly Jake feels a hot liquid being poured into his insides.

Once again, there is silence. Jake breathed heavily, small gasps and mewls escaping his lips as he shivered and quaked, Myers growling as his cock twitched and throbbed with release. He felt completely and utterly taken, body in ruin, mind blank and unable to form coherent thought. As his grip loosened and his cock dragged out, Jake leans against the wall and simply tries to catch his breath, heart beating like a drum in his chest. There is another quiet moment as Jake hears a zip, and then feels a rough hand on his shoulder which forces him to turn, his back now leaning against the wall.

He isn't sure what happens next. The last thing he sees before he closes his eyes in exhaustion is a masked face, highlighted only by a pair of cold eyes peeking through.

**Author's Note:**

> Author is working through her dumbass drafts. This is one of many.


End file.
